


steady hands

by Anonymous



Category: Dimension 20, The Unsleeping City
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Fingering, Kissing, Makeup Sex, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They save the American Dream and Kingston asks Liz out for coffee. It hurts, and they should probably see a therapist about a lot of this, but it’s also good. He still loves her so much. It feels like his chest is cracking open when he looks at her and her soft brown hair and lovely smile. Her eyes glow when she looks at him and he thinks maybe she feels the same even after all the mess her life has been through because of him and Nod.
Relationships: Kingston Brown/Liz Herrera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	steady hands

**Author's Note:**

> Again, it's just porn.   
> If ur underage/connected to the show, fuck off pls&thx

They save the American Dream and Kingston asks Liz out for coffee. It hurts, and they should probably see a therapist about a lot of this, but it’s also good. He still loves her so much. It feels like his chest is cracking open when he looks at her and her soft brown hair and lovely smile. Her eyes glow when she looks at him and he thinks maybe she feels the same even after all the mess her life has been through because of him and Nod.

Coffee turns into the movies turns into dinner out then dinner  _ in _ , the two of them cooking together in Kingston’s kitchen like they used to. 

He kisses her for the first time this time in completely the wrong moment. She pulls back startled and he’s about to apologize when she pulls him back in and. Maybe it wasn’t the wrong moment after all. Liz’s mouth is warm and she tastes like cinnamon and coffee. It’s exactly how he remembered her and somehow twice as good for how much and how long he’s wanted it. He slides his hands into her hair and cups at her face and she grabs his ass in return, pulling him close in the center of his kitchen. 

Being with Liz makes him feel young again, which is probably the only reason he’s able to do something as stupid as picking her up to move them both to the couch to keep making out. Because that’s what they’re doing, _ making out _ , mouths slick and tongues lazily sliding together. He sits down with her in his lap and slides his hands up and down her thighs over her skirt while she carefully threads her hands into his dreads to hold him tight in the kiss. It’s so familiar and foreign at once and Kingston seriously hopes Pete is heeding his text to scram for tonight. He probably should’ve asked Rowan to keep him occupied. 

He carefully unbuttons her shirt and pushes it off her, presses kisses to her collarbones and down her chest. He bites at her nipple through her thin bra which gets a pleased little noise out of her. Liz reaches behind herself to undo her bra and he leans back to take in the sight. She’s so beautiful, the same as she always was. He holds her sides, rubs his thumbs over the skin there and she shivers before ducking in to kiss him again, presses her teeth to the side of his neck. 

He might be old but he’s not  _ dead _ . Liz is shifting in his lap with her breasts rubbing against his chest and her perfect mouth kissing down his neck and he’s half dizzy with how hard he is. She tugs his shirt off and digs her fingers into the meat of his shoulders as she kisses him again. He gets his hands on her breasts, squeezes at their soft weight. Kingston gently brushes over just the tips of her nipples, hardly any pressure at all, and she gasps into his mouth just like she used to. 

His heart is pounding in his chest and cock when he pulls back from Liz. She's so fucking beautiful in the low light of his living room, lips wet and pupils blown wide and chest rising quickly with her breath. It's a lot, seeing her like this again after so long, and he needs to make sure they're on the same page, that he can't mess this up again. "Liz," he says, and his voice is low and rough in his throat. 

"Kingston," she says. 

"Where are we going with this?" 

She pauses. "Like, for tonight?" He nods. He wants to talk about the future, the big picture, about more dates, but right now the primal part of his brain that's telling him to pin her to the couch and ravage her needs a more immediate kind of answer. "I think we're going to have sex. On the couch. Or maybe on your bed, we're not twenty five anymore. If that's amenable to you." 

"Yeah," he says. His brain feels like melted wax. "I'd like that." 

She smiles at him and he knows she's laughing a bit internally because of the inherent nerves that come with being honest about what you want. He kisses her again and they're really not going to make it to that bed. Liz moves him so they're lying down pressed together. He slides a hand up her leg under her skirt and she rolls onto her back next to him so he's propped up above her on his side, still kissing.

He palms over her panties and her legs fall apart, foot dropping off the edge of the couch. She gasps into his mouth and bucks her hips when he gives a few teasing swipes up and down her cunt over her panties before sliding underneath. It's been years since he's done this with her - or with anyone, really - but it's so dizzyingly familiar. She's so wet already and he slides two fingers into her cunt easily, fucks into her and grinds the heel of his palm against her clit. Liz rolls her hips down into his hand and Kingston moves to kiss at the crook of her jaw and neck when her moans and gasps get too much for him to keep kissing her mouth. He grinds aimlessly against her, just brainlessly looking for friction on his cock through his jeans.

She takes her sweet time cumming just like she always does, and his wrist is killing him but it's so worth it to watch her face crumple and her stomach shake and the small bite of her nails into his back and shoulders. Liz moans openly,  _ extravagantly _ when she does cum and she grinds down on Kingston's hand through it, clamps down hard on his hand tightly. He works her through the aftershock of it, crooks his fingers into the soft spot just inside her just to hear her whimper. 

They must look a real mess, lying on the couch with no shirts on but fully dressed from the waist down. She pulls him back into a wet kiss, tongue hungrily playing into his mouth. "You should fuck me," she says breathlessly, fumbles for his belt, squeezes his erection through his jeans. 

"Let's - bed?" She nods and they stumble to their feet, down the hall to his bedroom, still kissing. Liz is quicker than he is to peel off her skirt and (maybe ruined) panties and sits up against the pillows dragging a finger around her clit while he shucks off his pants and digs out a condom. She looks at him like she wants to eat him, like she looked at him on their wedding night, like she looked at him the first time they met at a low-lit bar. Her eyes run up and down his body, clearly cataloging what's the same and what's different. 

Kingston crawls up the bed to kiss her and she takes the condom from his hand. "Surprised you even had one of these," she says, sounding far too conversational as she rips it open. He's about to say something about  _ dumbass kids all trying to bone each other _ but can't get the words out when her hands are sliding over his cock. It's his turn to moan softly and she smiles wickedly up at him as she thumbs at that sensitive spot beneath the tip. 

He fucks into her wet heat and she wraps her legs around his waist. They start out kissing, but are pretty quickly just breathing into each other's mouths, trading moans and whimpers and warm breath. Liz feels incredible around him and he slips one hand between them to play with her clit as he fucks into her with quick short strokes. He's a fucking gentleman, so he gets her to cum one more time first and the tight grip of her when she does is all he needs to follow, hips stuttering. When his brain gets back online he pulls out of her gently and she whines a little. Kingston pets her thigh gently before going to get rid of the condom. Liz joins him in the bathroom and drapes herself against his side, presses a kiss to his chest. They look good together in the mirror. Older but still lovely.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
